Cause Why Not?
by Aconsta
Summary: We all know Jaune, naïve, dense, awkward, and overall cringe worthy. So let's try a Jaune with more wit, sass, brass and less of a comedy relief. Join our Jaune as he makes his way through Beacon, all the while trying not to step on too many toes in the process. After all, what's worst that could happen?
1. Chapter 1

Story Start

Jaune hated bullheads. Better said, Jaune hated the feeling he got while in a bullhead. Motion sickness was never fun, and it seemed that that only time it happened was when Jaune got on the flying hunk of metal. It was a good thing that he had a distraction in the form of his scroll, blasting music into his ears. This was sadly interrupted by the motion of someone sitting next to him. Looking up from his lap and opening his eyes, Jaune saw that a red headed girl had taken the seat next to his. Now, he was just going to ignore her, it was crowded after all, but the girl decided that bothering him was too good to pass up.

"Hey, uh, what are you listening to?" As far as opening a conversation went, Jaune had to give this one a seven out of ten. While not the best, he sure as hell has gotten a lot worse.

"Fivefold." There, that should stop this before it really got going. It seemed that whenever you listen to a band the other person doesn't know, especially while listening to it, the other person tended not to continue. By the looks of this girl she wouldn't know-

"Really?! I love Fivefold, what song?" Or maybe she would. Not often he meet someone that listened to the same music as him. This could be interesting, or just enough distraction to make it to Beacon.

"Lost Within."

"Mmm that's a good one, but I think that Fading Away is their best song." Jaune blinked at that. Sure that was an alright one, but really, to say that was their best song? It was about time to educate this girl, and he couldn't stop the grin the snaked across his face.

"Really? Then you obviously never heard their newest one, All of Me. Here, listen to this." Jaune said passing a headjack over to the girl as he pulled up the song. Well, he was going to, but the girl that was there had disappeared and he was left there feeling like an idiot. Scowling Jaune turned his attention back to his scroll, so much for making new friends.

It was only a couple minutes after that did the aircraft land onto a field, and everyone else had gotten off did he grab his own belongings and step onto the grounds did he see, rather hear, and explosion take place. Moving to investigate, he was rewarded with the sight of what he called a "My-dad-can-buy-you" girl storming off in a huff. Seeing that the girl that abandoned him on the bullhead lay in a ditch, Jaune seriously considered leaving her there. Yeah, curse his good natured heart. He got within distance to hear her mutter "Welcome to Beacon" and being the smartass he was, well, there was no pass up.

"Thank you. It really makes a guy feel at good to have a pretty girl welcome him anywhere." Jaune said, smirk on his lips. Inside he was nodding to himself, not bad Arc, not bad at all.

"Hey, your that guy from the bullhead." Jaune rolled his eyes, kind of stating the obvious this girl was.

"Nope, I'm the muffin man. Wanna muffin?" His smirk grew at the glare the girl was giving him. Honestly, it was more adorable than threatening with the way her cheeks puffed up.

"Hey, there is no need for the sass, sassypants." Sassypants, what was she, twelve?

"Oi, no need to be calling people names, CraterFace." Yeah, really should have chosen something else there. Way to set the bar Arc. He saw his newish companion look away huffing before looking back at him.

"Anyway, my name is Ruby, Ruby Rose. Nice to meet you." The now named Ruby said as she walked forward, and Jaune decided might as well follow along.

"Good meeting you too. Names Jaune Arc. Short, sweet, rolls off the tongue. Ladies love it." Ok now he cringed on the inside, that was really bad, even for him.

"Do they?" Ruby asked, and this time it as her with amusement in her eyes. He shrugged.

"Dunno, first time I've used that one. Do you?" Jaune asked back, eyebrow quirked. His response was a giggle. He was being serious here. There needed to be some merit if he was to be using that again sometime soon. After walking in silence for a bit it appeared that Ruby had felt the need to break it.

"So, I have this thing." That thing happened to be a massive scythe bigger than its wielder. It was so out of nowhere that he actually had nothing to say, only his wide eyes and dropped jaw. He vaguely heard her say something about a rifle and baby.

"Its also a gun?" He asked, that was just insane, why would someone do something that extreme.

"Yup. So I showed you mine, its your turn to show me yours." Ignoring the slight sexual wording, Jaune shook off his shock and decided that fair was indeed fair. Dropping his bag, he drew a revolver from underneath his hoodie and deployed a dagger from his sleeve.

"This is Bang and Buck. They may not be as impressive as what you got, but they get the job done. The coup de gras however is my beloved Crocea Mors." Jaune said displaying his armaments to the girl.

"Wow, you don't see many people favor the classics now a days. Oh by the way, you know where we're going right?" Ruby questioned.

"I was following you." It seemed that wasn't what she wanted to hear, as Ruby burst off in a bunch of rose petals. Jaune sighed and started to causally follow after her. What was worst that could happen for being late?

* * *

It turned out that missing half of the opening speech was the worst that could happen. The deputy head didn't take to kindly to his lateness either, if the glare on her face was any indication. Jaune scratched the back of his head, guess he'd just need to not get on her nerves anymore than he already had. Finding out that they all had to sleep in the same room was annoying, but manageable. He had set himself up in a corner away from everyone else in order to be alone, but it looked like he had the same idea as another. Contemplating, he settled a couple feet away, enough not to intrude on her area.

He laid his back against the wall and pulled out his scroll, before plugging in to sleep away listening to the tunes. That was the plan anyway, before a disturbance made him look up. It tunes out that Ruby and another girl had pulled up to speak to the girl when the whited haired girl that stomped off earlier reappeared. Seeing the uncomfortable look on Ruby's face, he was about to go onto his scroll, when she caught his eyes and mouthed for help. Well, looks like its time to save the day.

Pushing himself off the wall, he begrudgingly made his way towards to odd assemble before him. Upon getting closer it was just in time to hear white hair describe him so wonderfully as "tall, blonde, and scraggly." Jaune narrowed his eyes, that was just rude. Two could play at this game.

"Thanks for the description short, white and flat." He drawled, taking some mirth from the way her eyes narrowed, and yet didn't stop from covering her chest. Ruby seemed to be stuck between being appalled and laughing. The taller blonde on the other hand smirked at his words and made to say something but was cut off.

"How dare you! Do you know who I am?!" The white haired girl said through clenched teeth. Jaune took up a thinking stance before shaking his head at her, smirk still in place. Apparently, this made her even angrier, which further fuelled his amusement.

"I'm Weiss Schnee, heiress to the SDC." The tone of finality was not lost on him.

"Never heard of you." Jaune said. He really hadn't either. He had lived with his Uncle Max in the woods that surrounded Vale, only entering the city itself when they needed something that couldn't be made or found by themselves. Not that say that he was stunted socially, Max's teammates from his own time at Beacon often came to visit, often with their own children.

"Where did you grow up, under a rock?" Weiss asked, displeasure oozing from her person.

"In a cave actually, so your not to far off princess." That seemed to be the end of her patience as Weiss turned and stormed back towards where she had set up her own sleep area.

"Thanks for helping Jaune. This is my sister Yang. Yang this is Jaune, the guy that almost got me late to the speech." Ruby and the other girl had stayed silent up till this point. "Yang" studied him a bit more, so he spread his arms out and gave a twirl.

"If your done, its time for us to go to sleep." The black haired girl they had been in front of spoke up, blowing out her candle, and their only source of light. Getting a promise to be spoken with the next day, Jaune settled himself back against the wall and nodded off to sleep.

Awakening the next morning, Jaune made his way to gather his gear. Apparently he had not woken in time to get food, and so was forced to face the day without breakfast, which was a crime against nature in his mind. Passing by the varies number lockers in search of his own, it seemed that Weiss was busy talking animatedly to a different redhead, and behind them laid his prize.

"Mind if you have your little shtick somewhere else so I can get my stuff, princess?" Jaune asked. Immediately Weiss turned to give him the evil eye. Honestly, if you have to talk with someone, don't do it where others have to be.

"Don't you know who your talking to? Weiss questioned incredulously. Jaune rolled his eyes.

"Yeah. Your Weiss, and I'm Jaune. We kind of did this dance last night if you don't remember."

"No you dolt. This is Pyrrha Nikos."

"Hello." Jaune looked to the other girl. The newly introduced Pyrrha gave him a polite smile in return. Sure she was cute, but then again so was pretty much every other girl in the school.

"Cool. Nice to meet you. Can we get back to the part where you move so I can get my stuff." He needed to get his gear damn it. Why was Weiss making this so hard?

"She graduated top of her class at Sanctum." Jaune looked over at her again.

"Hello again." He looked back to Weiss.

"Never heard of it." He made sure to put extra deadpan into his voice.

"She has won the Mistral tournament four times in a row. A new record."

"Awesome. Congrats, really. Now can you move so I can get my stuff. Please." Jaune was honestly fed up with them at this point. What was even the point of making sure he didn't get his things? Annoy him? Cause they certainly were doing a good job of it. More Weiss was, actually, to fair to Pyrrha.

"Its hopeless. Come Pyrrha, let us go to the meeting point." Weiss said, walking off without looking back at either of them.

"It was nice meeting you." Pyrrha said as she too walked past him. Jaune shook his head, now since that was over, he could get his gear on . Opening his locker, he laced u his black boots, pulled on his jeans, and dragged his hoodie over his head, plus a grey trench coat on top made his combat outfit complete, with the coat being a gift from his uncle before he left. He attached Crocea Mors to his left hip, Buck up his left sleeve and Bang into the right thigh holster.

Jaune looked at himself in the mirror. He didn't mean to sound vain or anything, but damn did he look badass. It was as he finished getting admiring himself in the mirror did the loud speaker called for all new students to get to the cliff for initiation. Making his was there with all the other students, Jaune couldn't help but wonder, for all the stories his Uncle Max told him about his own initiation, what was the worst that could happen?

 **I know. "What are you doing writing another story?" your asking right now. Well, those that know A Small Change anyway. To answer that, I kind of hit a really hard roadblock with that one. Honestly I don't have a very good clue if I want to continue it, re-write it of just cancel it all together at this point. Anyway, this came to my mind while I was at work, and so I came back and wrote it down. Plus, I've read other fics where Jaune is just so out there, no matter what personality he has and I think the way I write makes the characters seem just a little more relatable, especially in certain scenes that differ from cannon. Other than that, feedback is always nice to get, if just to make myself a better writer and do better work on these. Thanks and I'll catch youguys in the next one.**


	2. Chapter 2

Initiation Day

So it turned out that the worst that could happen was a pack of Beowolf after crash landing through the forest canopy. Jaune growled as he blocked another swipe with his shield, and stabbed into its throat before withdrawing to avoid being pounced on. The landing through trees had left his coat with many cuts, and that pissed him off. It was a gift damn it! When his uncle had told him that Headmaster Ozpin threw them into a forest, he didn't think it was meant literally. Letting one run into his sword, he kicked its body right back off, combat rolling to avoid his head being taken off.

Surprise filled his body as he felt a bullet pass his head and into a body behind him. Quickly he vacated the spot he was in so the corpse could fall where he stood. Looking around, Jaune saw that all the others had died, either by his hand or his new friends bullets. Deciding to sheath his blade, Jaune saw a familiar head of hair come through the brush.

"Hello again Jaune. Guess this makes us partners." His new partner said, a pleasant smile on Pyrrha's face.

"I suppose it does. You have any idea where the relics we're suppose to get gonna be?" Jaune asked as he rolled his shoulders. He had lost all sense of direction while he was busy trying to right himself midair. He added free falling into Grimm to the list of things that made for a bad day onto his list.

"Yes, I do believe that the temple is over in this direction." Pyrrha said, point to the direction behind them. Jaune nodded and started to walk that way before stopping. Wasn't that the way she came from?

"Didn't you come from that direction?" Jaune asked. He saw the girl freeze for a second before chuckling nervously.

"I heard the sound of fighting going on and came to investigate." Jaune nodded his head, but then came to another conclusion. She didn't land anywhere near him though. Plus her ears are doubtfully that good as to hear him from what had to be a good meter away. Jaune narrowed his eyes at Pyrrha, who at this point was looking at everything except him.

"Ok then. Lets go get that relic." He said, noticing the breath of relief the girl gave as he dropped the topic. Honestly it didn't matter that much if she sought him out. He had his partner and that's all that really mattered in the end. Though he was curious on why she would get him specifically, matter for another time he supposed.

Moving forward the two made small talk with one another, after all, this was the person you were going to spend the next four years with, possibly even after. It was well known that if both partners made it to full fledged huntsmen, they would continue to stick together. Jaune quickly learned that his partner was polite in speech, almost painfully so. She also talked about how she modeled for cereal boxes and even upper-class combat gear on occasion.

In turn, Pyrrha learned that Jaune was very sarcastic, but in a good natured way, and spoke with the intent to get a reaction of some sort from those he engaged conversation. She also found that he trained often, and while it was very subtle, deeply loyal to those he considered friends. Upon reaching a massive cavern they quickly inspected it, more specifically the markings on the side depicting a deathstalker. Eyeing each other, Jaune shrugged and made a torch from a stick and some wrapping.

"So why are we going inside the dangerous cave again Jaune?" She had thought that after assessing the wall they would proceed past it, but instead they had gone within. His rather flippant answer of "Cause why not?" hadn't made her feel any better. Though he was nice enough to lead the way, and even gave her the option of waiting outside for him, she got a bad feeling about all of it, and apparently Jaune had picked up on her mood.

"Ok Pyrrha, since you don't like this so much, here is what we're gonna do. I'm going to fire a shot into the cave. If anything happens we turn around and leave. If nothing does, then we go for a little more. Deal? Great, you might want to cover your ears then." Getting a nod and seeing her stick fingers into her ears, Jaune pulled Buck and fired a single bullet into the cavern. The shot was like thunder inside the small area.

Shacking the ringing out of his own ears, Jaune waited for something to happen, to which he was greeted to the sound of rumbling coming from deeper. Realizing that the sound was coming towards them, Jaune quickly grabbed Pyrrha's arm and booked it out of the cavern. Reaching the outside, he was happy to see the sunlight, before that happiness turned to fear as a giant deathstalker burst out of the wall after them.

"Jaune what's the plan?" Pyrrha asked as they ran away.

"The plan, why that's simple. Run faster!" Jaune called as they moved through the thicket. Reaching a clearing, he rolled to a stop, drawing Crocea Mors and deploying his shield in one fluid motion, Pyrrha joining him at the ready.

"Pyrrha, get behind me and shoot it's eyes while I distract it." Jaune ordered as he waited for the thing to come into view. He didn't get the chance to hear if she followed what he said as the deathstalker burst into the clearing. Rushing forward, he blocked a pincer as it came to cleave him in half, before rolling sideways as it's stinger came down from the top of his would be exposed head.

Standing, Jaune was forced to move back to avoid being crushed as the other pincer came with a clubbing blow, rocking the ground as it hit the empty area. He dived to the right as it's stinger decided to reintroduce itself into the fray. Growling, Jaune blocked another stab from the tail, and that's when Pyrrha's weapon in the form of a javelin stabbed into one of the giant eyes. Retreating as the monster wail, Jaune motioned for Pyrrha to follow him, her javelin flying back into her hands.

They ran for what felt like years at their fastest pace, even as the sounds of the thrashing deathstalker was left far behind. They reached another clearing, this time with a temple in the middle, to see that another pair was there. Jaune recognized them as the girl from last night and Ruby's sister Yang. Jaune flopped onto his back, gasping for air that his lungs and body so desperately needed.

"So your day as fun as ours so far?" Jaune asked after he regained his breath, but still he laid there, sure of the relative safety the temple and other people gave him as Pyrrha dropped down next to him.

"Not to bad, reaching here was pretty easy if I most say." Yang boasted, flipping her hair back.

"If by ease you mean toppling an entire section of the forest, then yes, it was easy." The black haired girl said, and Jaune smiled. Seemed like someone else shared his love for sarcasm.

"Anyway, names Yang Xiao-Long, nice to meet you blondie." Yang said as she waved away her partners words.

"I don't think the blondie gets to call me blondie. Names Jaune Arc by the way. Short sweet and rolls of the tongue. Ladies love it." Jaune said as he stood up, smirk on his face. His response was a giggle from his partner, a laugh from Yang and a quiet "Sure" from Yang's partner. Eh, two out of three wasn't bad. He made sure to mark that one as a keeper. The introductions continued, and he learned that Yang's partner was named Blake.

Yang was about to say something else, when they heard a scream pierce the air. Looking up they say a black dot descent towards them.

"Isn't that your sister?" Blake asked Yang.

"Yeah, but I'm sure she's got it." The sound of "help me" did nothing to help prove her point. As it became clearer that Ruby, did not, actually have it, the group of girls all turned look at Jaune.

"What?" Jaune asked as he saw that all eyes were on him. The not so subtle signs of his partner's eyes gesture towards the falling girl, he sighed and started jogging towards a tree.

"No please don't bother yourselves. Please, allow me. Not like I'm her sister or anything after all." Jaune groused.

"Why thank you so ever much. Look at out little white knight go save the day." Yang called. Jaune murmured some inaudible words that were best left unheard.

Hopping up towards the top of the tree, Jaune watched as Ruby continued her fall. Jumping forward he caught her in his arms, only to be dragged down with her momentum, landing on his back with her landing on his chest. The weight of the small girl nor the aura around him did nothing for the crushing feeling he go in his chest at their landing.

"Huh that wasn't so bad." Ruby said, getting off of her human cushion, not realizing what Jaune had done for her. He grunted painfully as he stood, grumbling about the lack of thanks. Seeing that the two sisters were having a very touching reunion, he tched at the sappy and overdramatic display. Ignoring the slight stabbing pain in his chest as he looked away, there was better things to do than get jealous of what he can't have. Another scream was heard this time, higher pitched and slightly shrill in tone. Seeing that it was Weiss, Jaune frowned as all eyes once again turned his way.

"Really? Again?" He whined, but all that did was get them to cross their arms over their chests and stare harder at him. So he started back at them shoving his hands into the pockets of his torn up trench coat. The staring match continued while the screams got louder, till he sighed and climbed back up the tree, sobbing in his head. Once more on the top he dived forward to catch the falling girl.

For the third time that day, Jaune Arc meet ground in a painful way. For the second time that day the girl he helped got up and ignored him after saving their life. Rather, let them avoid being introduced to the ground. Still, it was the thought that mattered, though it certainly didn't look like it from where he stood. Well, laid painfully on the ground . Finally, for the first time that day, Jaune Arc felt anger course through his blood, though he was quick to squash it down and pulled himself to his feet, huffing as he went and grabbed one of the relics that they had been sent to retrieve.

"Great, now that the gangs all here, can we go back? I for one didn't manage to get food this morning so I'm starving. So if you wouldn't mind." Jaune said as he started to make his way back towards the cliffs. Passing by Pyrrha, he tossed the piece over to her, not even caring which one he ended up grabbing. The rumbling in the thicket however stopped any movement. Everyone was suddenly on edge as they waiting for whatever it was to pop out. They didn't expect for a ginger haired girl to be riding an Ursa, or a boy in green to come out moments after to be the source of the racket.

Everyone else let out sighs of relief as Jaune just shook his head. Seeing the girl move to talk with those of her own kind, Jaune moved to introduce himself to the only other male.

"Yo, names Jaune Arc. How is it going so far?"

"Lie Ren, but please, call me Ren. The day has been, eventful, to say the least." Jaune nodded in agreement with the other boy. The look on his face clearly told the story as he could clearly see the stress marks and tired eyes.

"Ok Ren. Tell you what. Let's make our way back to school, then hang. You know, as the only to guys in our little gang that seems to have formed." Ren nodded, some time with Jaune without his partner Nora would do him some good, no matter how much he cared for her. Or anyone really, Nora was truly a handful at times, even for him at times. Plus, it did seem like she was getting along with the other girls. The cringing Blake, annoyed Weiss, confused Pyrrha, awkward Ruby and curious Yang all went ignored by the two as Nora told a dream she once had.

It was at this point that they heard the cawing of a giant nevermore circling around them, along with Jaune and Pyrrha's old friend to come bursting into the clearing. Jaune groaned, he seriously couldn't get a break today could he. Despite all this he had a job to do, which was to live past this day. He could see his new amigo Ren frown in annoyance, making him feel a little better. Misery loved company after all.

"So we got to fight with a deathstalker, a Nevermore, and then make run back to Beacon is in order for us to pass initiation. Do I have that right?" Jaune asked as he unsheathed Crocea Mors and his shield. Looking to his side, he saw Pyrrha doing the same with her own weapons, who gave back a look of determination. Together they took position in front of everyone else, shields up high, swords readied forward, gravity centered, prepared to hold the line. Behind them Jaune could hear the sounds of weapons being loaded, shifts happening, and despite the situation a grin took hold of his face.

"Easy enough. What's the worst that can happen."

* * *

A lot. A lot of wrong could happen, and so a lot of wrong did happen. His entire body was sore, specifically his arm, taking hits by that monster of a Stalker had taken its toll. Regrettably, his coat was ruined beyond repair during the fight. Turns out material that couldn't stand up to branches as he fell didn't stand a chance against sharpened feathers from a Nevermore, or so the holes at the base said, accompanied by the numerous tears from his free fall back to earth. At least he still had his hoodie, but he would have to go shopping sometime to get some new clothes. That was going to suck, and he was not looking forward to it.

Another thing that went wrong was that Buck had broke when he threw it at the Stalker's joint, which landed in front of it, before being stepped on. If he was going to be fair with himself, he was never meant to throw things, his bad luck at carnivals should have shown him that. The bright side was that he got retribution by shooting all of it's eyes after that had taken the thing's legs off. That got some looks from the girl he ended up working with. That reminded him, he was going to check on state of Crocea Mors as well, that carapace did no blade any favors as far as he knew. However those weren't the worst things to happen. No.

Being leader. Being made the leader was the worst that could happen. He had stood in front of all the other students atop of the stage, where Professor Ozpin had just announced him as the leader of team ARSN, pronounced arsenal. Comprised of him, Pyrrha, Ruby and Weiss. Boy was the princess, sorry heiress, not pleased at all with that decision. He could just tell by the sour look on her face that his time as leader would not be an easy one.

Opening the door to their room, the situation was made even worse when he looked inside. Four beds just big enough to fit inside, a couple desks and places to put their clothes and a closet where all they had on either side of the room. Looking back to his new teammates, he saw Pyrrha rubbing the back of her head, Ruby poking her fingers together and Weiss was mumbling something to herself, Jaune sighed. Yup, make him leader of a team of complete girls, then throw him in a small room with said girls. On the bright side, Ren was on the opposite side of the room, and had to deal with the same thing as him, in a way.

Well initiation was over. What's the worst that could happen after that nightmare?

 **Right, so, thanks to the guy that pointed out that the outfit I gave Jaune was dumb. I sometimes forget that what I think is cool is not really feasible in reality, which is what I'm going for in this, to make it closer to reality. Also, look closely and see that I do take suggestions seriously, cause you guys are here to help me grow as a writer as much as I am to alleviate your boredom. Besides that, I'll talk with you guys in the next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

Called Out

The answer to his question was having three girls argue over how the room was going to be set up, while he just wanted to go to bed after the day they just had. That was out of the question, because Weiss "couldn't sleep with discord everywhere." So he made his first decision as leader to fix the problem.

The solution was simple, he was going to take a shower. They had full reign to do whatever they wanted to the room while he showered. If they couldn't agree after he left the shower, then he would fit the room, and they had to accept it. Weiss was also not happy with that either, not that it mattered too much to him. Grabbing his bag, he bid them luck as he entered the shower.

Upon exiting the bathroom, rubbing a towel over his hair, he saw that they had put a painting on the wall, curtain over the window, and a makeup set in front of said window. What interested him the most was that three of the beds where in a T shape while there was a single one on the other side of the room. The girls were in the sitting around on what he assumed their claimed beds.

"Good job ladies. Glad that it all worked out in the end." Jaune said as he tossed his bag on his bed. He heard the door close again and saw that Weiss had went inside, most likely to do her own freshening up. He pulled out a box from his bag a slide in under the bed. Next were two pieces of metal that he fitted together into a stand which he laid Crocea Mors.

"Thank you Jaune. Though, may I ask you to wear a shirt please. It is making Ruby uncomfortable." Pyrrha asked, her face red as she avoided looking at him as she spoke. The Ruby in question had thrown herself face first into the pillow that she owned in an attempt to block out the view of Jaune shirtless and in a pair of red shorts.

"Sure, I guess. Oh, can you tell me what classes we have for the morning partner?" Jaune asked a he pulled a plain grey shirt from his bag, slipping it on as he put his bag on the floor, Jaune laid on his bed and sighed. There was a couple other things he needed to do in order to truly settle in, but all that could wait until tomorrow.

"That I can do. It seems that we have Grimm studies at nine in the morning as our only scheduled activity. Can I suggest we talk a walk around campus in order to familiarize ourselves? Another thing, we should have a team talk of what our current skills and abilities are. After, we shall be fighting together for the foreseeable future." Pyrrha said, looking up from the packet she received after their team was announced.

"Good idea Pyrrha, I was think along those same lines. If that's it, then I'm going to doze off now." Jaune said as he set an alarm for enough time to get prepared in the morning. Closing his eyes, he let the sweet embrace of sleep take hold of his spirit.

Or he would have, had the bathroom door slam open and Weiss come out saying that there need to be "ground rules" settled. Lacking the energy to sit up from bed, Jaune turned to look at Weiss. She was clad in a white nightgown, and he had to wonder if she owned anything that wasn't in the color white. Really, did she not know that white was transparent eighty nine percent of the time the light was right?

"If you are to inhabit this room with us, there will be rules that must followed, Arc. You two feel free to throw in anything else as I run through a few I thought of." Jaune quirked an eyebrow as a list was produced. Where did that come from? Did she have one that was with her at all times? Was this written as soon as she saw the room and he was in the shower?

"#1, We, the women of ARSN, will get first showers in the morning, after classes, any missions we receive, so on and so forth. #2, If any one of us, the women of ARSN, are in the shower then you, sole male of ARSN, must wait out in the hallway. #3, Under no circumstance will any of your male unmentionables be left out in plain view of us, the women of ARSN. Finally, #4, there shall be no acts of lewdness, sexuality, perverseness, or otherwise immoral behavior from you, the male of ARSN, within the room, ever. Any questions?"

"Not really. Just a couple things. When its that time of the month, gimme notice so I can sleep in the locker room please. Also, don't touch my stuff. Other than that, I agree to the everything you said." Jaune sighed, why did he think it was going to easy being in the same room as the Ice Queen.

* * *

Jaune awoke to the sound of his scroll going off. Rolling out of bed, he silently yawned and stretched as he looked around the room. Noticing the others still sleeping, he drowsily went over and kicked the bed of Ruby, who was drooling on her pillow enough to drench it.

"Huh? What? Jaune? What are you doing?" Ruby asked as she rubbed the remaining sleep out of her eyes

"We got half an hour left before classes start. Go take your shower, I'll wake the other two up." He said, as Ruby nodded and got out of her own bed. After kicking the beds of both other girls, making sure they had shown signs of conciseness, Jaune made his way outside. As he sat down, he noticed the door across from his open and Ren step out, sliding down the wall, still blurry eyed and half dead. Jaune supposed that Ren had gotten the same talk as the he had with his own team.

Deciding to let him wake up on his on time, Jaune pulled out his scroll and checked if he had gotten any messages. There was a couple from his Uncle Max, asking how initiation was and to come visit when he had to time. Others were from his civilian friends, the from Max's teammates that didn't want to be huntsmen, telling that they were going out to a café on the weekend and if he wanted to join them. What troubled was that there was an unknown number.

He opened it, and was immediately on guard over the message. It read: Jaune, how are you after all these years? I know Max has been very diligent in raising you, but I was curious how you felt, knowing that I was never there for you. Did it eat you up inside? Did you lose sleep, wondering why I left? Perhaps you would like to know why I did what I did? If so, your welcome to ask. Tomorrow night meet me in the Emerald forest, where you retrieved your "relic" from yesterday, and I will tell what you need to know. ~LA

Jaune could feel the cold sweat run down his forehead, see that his hands were shaking, and knew that if he could see himself in a mirror, his was would be pale as Weiss's hair. He let out a shuddering breath, realizing that he had been holding it as he read. This, this was not possible. Max had said that they had vanished, only leaving him with a letter that said they were sorry they couldn't stay.

The door opening had him quickly closing the app, and shoving the scroll in his pocket. It was Pyrrha, telling him that the shower was open for him to get ready. He nodded, and made his way back, answering her with a quick, "I'm fine" after she asked if he was feeling alright. Hopping in and out of the shower, he rapidly pulled on the uniform and together they made their way to the first class of the day, Grimm Studies.

"Monsters, deamons, prowlers of the night. The Grimm go by many names, yet I simply refer to them as prey." Jaune was having trouble listening to the Professor, who had introduced himself as Port, rambled on about his adventures. He would honestly say that on more than one occasion he had been reduced to nodding off during the "lecture." Looking to his right, Pyrrha seemed to be fighting to pay the man attention, while Ruby, on his left, was more than content with doodling on her paper.

"So, how among you believe that they have what it takes to be a true Hunter?"

"I do sir." Weiss exclaimed, an intense look on her face. Jaune quirked an eye, he had been doing that lately he noticed, and shrugged it off as her being a teachers pet. There had been plenty when he was attending civilian schools in Vale. Max had made him go, saying that if something were to happen that he could no longer fight, then he wouldn't be completely at a loss, and he couldn't argue at the time. Another was that the best way to learn the hunt, was to be on the hunt. Good times that was, sure as hell made sure he was prepared for initiation.

He stopped reminiscing to see Weiss standing against a Tuskboar. His eyes focused as he noticed the annoyed look on her face, growing ever more as Ruby continued to cheer her on. He was about to say something to Ruby, when a shout from Weiss telling Ruby to shut up before taking down the Grimm. As class ended he saw Weiss hastily make her exist, Ruby following. He sighed, again something he was doing more frequently since he made it to Beacon, and walked out after them.

He arrived at the corner in time to hear Weiss as she came to a finish of her tirade.

"You don't deserve to be here, just like that fool Arc doesn't belong as team leader. It should have been me!" Jaune felt a pulse of anger. Turing to look at them, he saw the look of surprise on both their faces, not that it mattered to him as he spoke.

"Is that so? What makes you so sure that you would be a better leader than me, princess?" Weiss felt her face heat up in anger. How dare he speak to her like that. She would not stand for it any longer. The constant disrespect of her person, by this dolt of all people, was unacceptable.

"I have the training. I have the smarts. I have been groomed for that position. You don't have any of that, yet they saw it fit to give it to a simpleton like yourself. You don't deserve that title. They made a mistake." Jaune cut her off before she could go on, voice cold as his eyes, which had turned to chips of ice.

"And you do? Acting like a spoiled child that didn't get the toy they wanted? I may not have everything you have, but there is something you lack, which I do have. Personality. You turn into this little bitch the moment something doesn't go your way. Who would want to follow someone like that? The same thing happened in the forest. Face facts, if anyone doesn't deserve the title of leader, its you." His peace said, Jaune stormed off, Weiss going the other way leaving Ruby looking lost in the middle, till Pyrrha came and lead her back to their room.

Jaune had gone to the training room, which at this point in the evening was empty as a graveyard. He was halfway through destroying another bot as Ozpin entered the room. He took a seat and watched as Jaune continued to destroy the machines in a particularly savage manner. Finishing with the last one, Jaune stood in the middle of the ring, breathing heavily.

"Very well done, Mr. Arc, take a seat. You have seem to have something on your mind, however. Is there anything I can do to help?" Ozpin said as Jaune sat down next to him, hunched over with his elbows on his knees, looking at the destroyed bots slowly repairing themselves.

"It's my team, specifically Weiss." Jaune sighed, grabbing a bottle of water he had brought and drinking deeply. Ozpin hummed.

"Yes, I am aware of your little squabble in the hall earlier today. Harsh words to say to a young girl, Mr. Arc." He said, taking a sip from the ever present coffee cup. Jaune flinched, remembering what exactly he had said to Weiss.

"Was she right, Headmaster? Am I really the best person to be leading this team? Did you make a mistake?" Jaune asked looking back to scene of his destruction. The bots were almost finished fixing themselves. This was the fourth time today they had to repair after the hell the blonde had pushed them through.

"Mr. Arc. I have made many mistakes, more than any other man or woman on this planet. Yet I can say that your appointment as leader of ARSN had not shown to be one so far." Jaune returned his gaze to the silver haired man next to him.

"You are strong, certainly stronger than some of the other first years. You many not be book smart, that is true, but there is a craftiness in you, which is something that cannot be taught. Most importantly however, was what you said today. It is you identity that was the key factor in making you leader. You made quick friends with Ms. Rose, and after only meeting for a brief moment, formed a rather strong bond with Mr. Lie Ren. Please keep in mind that it is only the first week of school. I look forward to seeing how you lead. I will take my leave, take care Mr. Arc.

Jaune sat there in silence for a bit after the older man had left, thinking over what he had been told. He took hold of Crocea Mors once more, deciding that one more round was in order before he went back to the dorm. As he was facing the door, he took a deep breath before reaching for the handle, but was surprised to see Weiss open it instead. Blinking in shock, he was about to say something, back Weiss held up her hand, before steeping out into the hallway with him. They stayed silent for a couple minutes before he spoke.

"I'm sorry for what I said." They blinked at once again. He gestured for her to go first. Steeling herself, Weiss began to talk.

"You were right. The things they said earlier today were out of line. I was so upset that you were chosen over me that I took it out on both you and the rest of the team. I have no idea who you are, so it was unfair for me to say you didn't deserve the position. I really was acting like a, bitch, as you put it. So, I'm sorry." Jaune exhaled.

"Weiss, I had no right to go off on you like that. Even if you were, it wasn't my place to speak like that. I just heard you snapping at Ruby and insulting me, and I couldn't handle that. I'm sorry too."

The two stayed quiet for a little bit, before Jaune held his hand out towards Weiss, who looked at him confused.

"Hi, names Jaune Arc. Nice to meet you." Weiss giggled and returned his hand shake.

"I am Weiss Schnee, it's nice to make your acquaintance, Jaune."

"So, do you like music?" Weiss's eyes sparkled as they went on to speak about music, telling each other about their favorites, and introducing each other to varies songs they had never heard before. Ruby and Pyrrha entered the room surprised that the two were talking to each other, let alone in the fevered manner they were, as if they had been friends for years.

Later that night, as they each were getting ready for bed, Jaune laid on his bed. He was texting back his Uncle Max, telling about the day he had. Wishing each other a good night, and setting the alarm for the next day, Jaune was about to put away the scroll when he got another text.

"Aww, you made up with your girlfriend. How nice. I'm sure that the two of you are going to be the best of friends now. Oh, I bet your wondering how I knew all of the. Well, just be sure to make it to that location I told you at eight tomorrow night, and I be sure to let you know. Good night Jaune. Sleep tight. Don't let the Nevermore bite. ~LA" He had forgotten about that. Shaking his head, Jaune would decide what to do about it later. For now it was off to bed.

After all, tomorrow was a new day, and he had fixed one of the problems he was having with the team. After all the good of today, what was the worst that could happen?

 **I wanna thank the person that suggest I make it ARSN instead of ARNS. Like the idiot I am, I spent forever trying to find a word that was spelt with those four letters instead of making a word that sounded like it. Anyway, thanks again to the people that gave me support for this story, it means a lot to me. Don't forget that suggestions are also appreciated, and help to make the story more enjoyable for me to write and you to read. Anyway, I'll se you guys in the next chapter.**


End file.
